Trick And Hardly A Treat
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "The very same one, Tawny Walker wore in the scene where she cut up her sister." His lower lip quivered, big blue eyes filling with fright. "Or her brother." Jade/Jay bonding, Angsty Bade, Rated T


Trick and Hardly A Treat

Summary:

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

AN: Just a random Halloween plot I thought of a few weeks back, it's not too spooky for those weak hearted people out there, but it definitely is for them. Read and Reviews would be appreciated. Also, thank you for all the positive feedback on "The Little Things." That made my night!

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"Jade! Jade! Come on!" Seven-year old Jay squeaked, banging his little fists on the bathroom door; that were currently incased in skeleton gloves. It was Halloween and Jade was stalling in the bathroom and it wasn't fair because he wanted to go Trick or Treat with his friends!

But no, their Father was so stinking firm on making Jade take him, despite both of their protests.

"Stupid Dad," Jay muttered in a huff, crossing his arms, his lips jutting out in a pout. Jade was taking way too long. "Jade! Please come out!" He whined, stomping his feet on the ground to get her attention.

Jade rolled her eyes, running the curls iron through the last of her hair, clipping the newly curled extensions in her hair, fluffing out the raven locks, smiling in a satisfactory way. "Hush up Jay, or I won't take you period and your little friends will just go without you." She snapped, agitated by his constant badgering for the last twenty minutes.

He wasted more time complaining that she wasting time! Ugh, hypocrite.

She flattened out her dress, she was wearing that dress from the Scissoring and she had to admit, she looked damn good in it. She swiveled around, her eyes rearing in the mirror and admiring the specially tailed lace.

It was a beautiful dress and Jade didn't often say that, she hated dresses; except this one and a few others.

After applying a thick coat of scarlet to her lips and smirking widely and she stood, fluffing the skirt out and opening the door, seeing Jay's head hardly come up to her hip. He was a short kid.

Jay gulped, "That's the dress from the Scissoring isn't it?" Her smirk only grew wider and she nodded, running her hand down the dress in a petting way.

"The very same one, Tawny Walker wore in the scene where she cut up her sister." His lower lip quivered, big blue eyes filling with fright. "Or her brother." He shrieked and darted down the hallway, pounding down the stairs in attempt to get away from Jade, but she just followed after him in a slow, casual, yet graceful way, her scissors in her hand.

He snatched his pillowcase on the way out and continued running, scared out of his wits from her words.

Jade always enjoyed scaring him and that fact scared him even more. Why couldn't he have a normal sister who was over protective and seething to bullies without making them pee their pants and cutting up their trousers.

He stopped running when he noticed Jade just leaning against the doorway of their house, staring out at him, brow arched.

Jay waved a hand to usher her out and brow only wrinkled more. He groaned and stomped back, irritated. His sister was more stubborn then a bull!

Jade listened contently to her scissor blades sliding together, the sound bringing serenity, but soon disappeared when her brother returned, eyes flaring.

"Jade, come on."

"No."

His face fell. "What do you mean no! You said you'd take me! Dad said you'd take me! Why aren't you tak-" She covered his mouth with the palm of her hand, glaring daggers at the child,

"Hush up, I was kidding." She scowled and started walking, expecting him to follow after her. He pointed to her and then to the house, confused, but nonetheless followed after her, shoulders slumping, feeling defeated, his pillowcase trailing behind him like a white tail.

Normal sister = Not Jade.

[OoOoOoO]

They snagged a couple of houses before they arrived at Jay's best friends house, one house of which she scared the hell out of a scarecrow that was sitting on the porch, a real person of course under the mask and gear. Nothing surprised Jade anymore. Absolutely nothing.

It had been laughable and it was times like that that Jay was glad he didn't have a normal sister, until the door opened and appeared his best friend…and his crush.

Jay's eyes widened. "Jace, where's your costume?" He then glanced down at his feet, "Hey Arty."

Artemis waved at him, crossing her arms. -Jace- nudged him Artemis and shrugged, "I'm not going trick or treating." Jay's face twisted up in confusion.

"Why not?" Jace had told him at school that he would meet him at his house and they would go out together.

Jace snorted, "It's for babies, duh." Artemis nodded in agreement with him.

Jay's face fell. Artemis thought he was a baby. "But I'm going trick or treating."

"So you're a baby." Jace shrugged like it was obvious and Jade's eyes lit up with fire.

"What did you just call my brother?" She said, stepping out of the shadows, her eyes narrowed. Jace and Artemis shared frightened glances, Jace already quivering in fear. He knew Jade hated him, and now she really would.

"U-Uh…nothing." He stammered, trying to hide that he had just insulted Jay. Artemis dove back into the house, scurrying away. She was usually fearless, but with Jade? Not so much.

"Bullshit," She snapped, reaching forward and grabbing his neck in her grasp and raising him off the ground, glaring daggers at him. "You ever, I mean **ever** call my brother anything even related to a baby or anything insulting, you won't even see daylight, you head will be wedged so far up your asshole." He quivered in a fear, gulping heavily. "Do you understand asshole?" He nodded vigorously and Jay watched, amused.

She then held him there for a moment, contemplating on whether to say what she was thinking or not.

Jace was so confused, "C-Can you put me down now?" He asked shakily, still completely overtaken with fear. Jay's sister was hot, but scary.

"No." She said flatly. He feigned a little gasp.

"No?"

"No." She repeated, peeking her head in his house and seeing the bowl of candy. "Unless you give me that." He turned his head, his eyes going wide once more.

"What! No!" He flat out demanded and she grabbed onto his jaw, staring into his eyes menacingly.

"No? Oh really." Her grip began tightening and at one point, he was afraid she was going to break his jaw.

"Fine! Fine!" He squealed, wriggling in her grip. Jade turned her head, glancing over at her brother.

"Open up your pillowcase." She ordered, before turning back to him, glaring at him. "Remember my words." She dropped him and he fell down on his butt with a squeak, glowering up at her. She wasn't fazed.

The brunette reached over, picking up the candy bowl and sliding all of its contents into Jay's pillowcase, a look of utter happiness stricken on the child's face.

He seriously loved his sister right now. After finishing it off, she tossed the bowl haphazardly into the house, strutting over and calling after Jay to come with her. Jay only smirked and scurried after her, a spring in her step.

"Thank you so much Jade!" He praised happily. She rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." But he still saw the small smile adorning her face.

[OoOoOoO]

They hit quite a few blocks of houses and Jay's pillowcase was getting pretty fool, thanks to the extra stash he's scored at Jace's house. He wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

But he'd notice Jade stop in her tracks, staring at the house they were in front of. Jay's expression shifted in confusion.

"Jade?" He said hesitantly, looking at the house and analyzing it and the RV parked in the driveway. This was Beck's house, what was wrong with it? "What's wrong?" He questioned, nudging his sister with a tap of his hand, looking up at her expectantly.

She shook her head, brow wrinkling. "Can we skip this house?"

Jay frowned, "Why? We always go to Bec-"

"-I don't want to this year." She snapped, done concealing her emotions.

"Why?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously frustrated. She hadn't told Jay about her break-up with Beck in order to spare his feelings. Jay looked up to Beck, used him as a male role model, because with having a Father like they did, they didn't have a very good one.

"Fine, go." She sighed, ushering him to scurry off. His brow wrinkled, but he shrugged and sprinted off to the door of the RV, knocking, but noticing the lights were off.

"I meant to the front door!" She shouted over to him and he quickly complied, feeling stupid and instead darting to the front door and ringing the bell multiple times. Jay waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jade walked behind him, leaning against the beam on the front porch, tapping her foot.

The door opened and out poured light and Beck Oliver, a grin plastered on his face as he looked down seeing young Jay and then looking up and seeing Jade. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously and he smiled warmly at Jay.

"Hey Jay." He paused, glancing over to her quickly. "Jade." Jay quirked a brow, but disregarded it and held out his bag.

"Trick or treat!" He smiled widely, looking up expectantly at Beck. Beck laughed gently, picking up the bowl off to the side and holding it out.

"Take a few." Jay reached in, grabbing a handful and dropped them into his almost stuffed bag.

"Wow, you've certainly got a haul." Beck commented, chuckling. Jay nodded vigorously, glancing over at Jade proudly and stating,

"Jace called me a baby and Jade made him give me **all** his candy." Jade flushed gently, scowling.

Beck looked amused, "Really?" It wasn't that often that he heard about Jade being so protective and upfront with her little brother.

"It's not that big of a deal, he's exaggerating." She said in urge to dismiss Jay's remarks.

"I am not!" Jay protested, nose wrinkling, "She's just being too tough again." She only scoffed in the distance.

In the house, Beck turned his head as his own little brother, Benji, came prancing out and waved happily at Jade and Jay.

"Benji!" Jay gasped, a grin overtaking his face at the sight of the tanner boy.

"Hey Jay!" He exclaimed, grinning like a fool, that grin reminding Jade all too much of Beck's.

"Well isn't this nice, come on Jay, we should get going." She turned on her heels and was about ready to make a run for it when Beck's voice stopped her,

"Jade." He said in a specific tone that he usually used when she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

She slowly turned, peering over her shoulder. "What?" Beck muttered something in Benji's ear and he nodded, patting Jay on the shoulder and muttering something that sounded like, "Let's go!" And off they went, darting down the driveway.

"Jay, where are y-"

"They'll be fine." Beck said, Jade's voice trailing off and ebbing away. She fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"What do you want?" She demanded, raising her head and meeting his gaze without any hesitation. She wouldn't show he was having any effect on her. She solely refused.

Beck ran his fingers through his mess of hair, a nervous habit that Jade had groaned accustomed to and now and hated with a passion. She hated that stupid hair [No she didn't]. She hated him [No she didn't.]

"I want to talk." He croaked out, his voice cracking a little.

"Maybe I don't want to," She countered with unconcealed malice.

"Jade," He said, using the same tone he had used earlier.

Now he was angering her. "Stop saying my name like that!" She snapped. "Like I've done something wrong! I don't want to talk to you!" She turned on her heel again, but Beck lurched forward, grabbing onto her forearm and pulling her back around.

"Come on Jade, you're being difficult." She swung around, jabbing a finger in his face.

"Don't even!" She growled through gritted teeth. "No. Don't you dare say that."

Beck's brow furrowed. "You're being difficult?"

Her fists clenched and unclenched. "You're the one being difficult."

"You're the one who won't talk." He angered her so much with his casual calm attitude when they were basically fighting as a group of children walked up his driveway.

She swiveled around and screeched, "Not now!" A variety of screams were heard as they all sprinted off, dropping their candy bags as they went, too busy running from the scary lady in the creepy dress.

"Jade!" He shouted.

"What!" She snapped loudly, raising her voice. "What? What do you want Beck? Tell me what you want god dammit!"

He sighed, his arms falling to his sides, "I want to know if you're ok."

She looked surprised. "If I'm ok?" He nodded.

Her anger quickly vanished, but the hurt returned to her eyes. "Do I look ok?" And with that, she stalked off, the white dress staining with reminisce of fake Hollywood blood, her black curls swaying and he leaned against the beam of his house, his heard crumbling.

He glanced down at his chest, seeing the black ringed necklace hanging around his neck and he released a heavy sigh.

At least she was still wearing it. He disappeared back into his house and glanced over at the stray copy of "The Scissoring" on his coffee table. He always would watch that with Jade on Halloween and he'd only now realized that this was the only one he'd be having without her.

His heart wrenched and he picked up the copy of the Scissoring, staring at.

"You miss her don't you?" A voice broke in and he looked up, seeing his Father. His Father hadn't been all too fond of Jade, but he had let her stay around because she made his son happy. He had never seen Beck happier then when he was with Jade, when they were together, when she came over to see him. His eyes lit up so brightly whenever her spoke of her, and now they were just a dull hurting brown.

Beck nodded lightly, "Yeah, more then I should."

Beck's Father nodded in understandment. "You know that saying, 'if you really love someone, you should let them go'?" Beck paused, but nodded. "That's bullshit, get her back."

Beck laughed gently, "What if she doesn't want me back?" His voice returned to it's monotone.

Beck's Father looked at him in disbelief. "Son, if you think that, then you're not as smart as I thought you were."

[OoOoOoO]

Later that night, Jade sat down on her bed, exhausted from walking around and about with Jay all night and glanced over her shelf of DVDs, 'The Scissoring' seemingly being absent.

She sighed and groaned, realizing that she had left it at Beck's house months ago. Sure, she had the other copy, but that one was burrowed deeply in her closet, never to be seen of again.

This was her first Halloween without Beck and it wasn't going so well.

Her gaze shifted over to her side table, the picture of him and her on their second year anniversary. A smile broke out on her face and she wondered when he stopped loving her.

Her smile fell right off. Then she heard a knock on her door and she turned her head, staring at the door and shouting, "Come in!" In a snappish, yet tired tone.

The door's hinges squeaked a little as it slowly opened, revealing Jay, his skeleton make-up still clinging to his face, obviously not being washed off properly. He looked at her in a frustrated way and she chuckled and waved him over, "Come here." And patted the spot next to her, which was in a few a seconds occupied him.

She disappeared off into the bathroom to get her make-up remover and returned, plopping down next to him and smearing some on her hand and rubbing it along the apples of his cheeks, grabbing a few tissues in her hand, cringing at her thoughts.

She hated tissues.

"You and Beck aren't together anymore, are you?" Jay inquired quietly, his voice hovering above a whisper.

She stiffened and contemplated on whether to continue lying to him, but sighed. "No."

Jay sighed softly, "I knew it."

Jade's brow wrinkled, "Then why didn't you say anything when I told you we were still together? Why didn't you-"

"-Because. I didn't want to make you sad."

Those few words burned inside of Jade's ear for a moment.

"You were already so sad when you came home that one night, when Dad was yelling at you and you just seemed so down, I could tell you and Beck, well, something happened with you guys." Jay explained in a light voice. "What happened?" He asked in a curious voice, peering up at her with brown eyes. Brown eyes that reminded her of Beck too.

Their Mother had brown eyes, but it still hurt.

"I don't know Jay, I don't know." She admitted in a defeated tone, bowing her head. Jay shook off her hand and leaned forward, embracing her tightly and burying his head in her chest.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm so sorry," He continually muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of the dress. Jade resisted at first, but stopped, hugging him tightly to her, resting her chin on top of his head and shutting her eyes.

"I know Jay, I know." She shushed him, whispering that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't worry about it.

"Jade," Jay sniffed, leaning back and looking at her.

"What Jay?" She muttered, stroking his cheek.

"You do know you guys are going to get back together, right?"

"Jay, it's not that simpl-"

"-Do you still love him?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Then you'll still get back together." Her eyebrows shot up.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I **know**, he still loves you."

AN: I just love this so much ;_; It went from sad, to touching, to sad again. Review please. I just had to get this out, I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
